The invention relates to a dual clutch transmission including a main group and a final group, and a coupling device for coupling a main group transmission element to a final group transmission element.
DE 10 2005 044 068 A1 discloses a dual clutch transmission device with a main group and with a final rear-mounted group, where transmission gears of one group of the final rear-mounted group can be power-shifted amongst each other, where a tensile force interruption occurs however when changing into another group of the final rear-mounted group.
It is in particular the principal object of the present invention to provide a dual clutch transmission where shifting between the groups under load is possible.